meet_the_grimson_familyfandomcom-20200214-history
Favorite child
The episode begins with Jacob and Barry living together as friends and happily, Jacob is eating a ham & cheese sandwich while Barry makes a sandwich with tuna. Jacob put a slice of ham sandwich and Opal tries to take it. Jacob grab on her skirt and pops her back to her room. They overhear an argument taking place between the parent of jacob, Eleanor and Jason. Eleanor and Jason decide that the food costs are far too high and that the boys eat too much. Jason reads all of the costs saying'' food''. The argument is now saying that they get rid of Jacob Diamond or Barry Tudor. The ensuing argument ends with the conclusion that only one son can stay in the house, which is followed with both Barry and Jacob attempting to kick each other out of the house according to their owners' arguments. When both Jacob and Barry prove to be as helpful as each other in cleaning the house and providing good company, Jason and Eleanor make a deal: the first to catch Opal stays in the house. Jacob grabs Opal and gets punched by Barry who then grabs Opal and makes a run. But Jacob shuts the door on his arm and retrieves Opal. Barry goes into the closet and puts a sign called "DETOUR" and Jacob runs into the closet and gets walloped by Barry with the golf club, grabbing Jerry. Barry is pulled into the floor grate and flattened into the likeness of a nail. Jacob presents Opal to his dad's chair, but instead of his father, Barry leaps out and grabs Opal. Jacob shakes Barry's hand in a gesture of surrender, packs up his possessions and sets out for the door. Barry follows him to comfort the Diamond boy, and Jacob slyly gives "his" possessions to Barry and ushers him out the door. Barry falls for it until he's about to leave the yard. He then realizes he has been tricked looking at the possession, and his head turns into a Jackass. Enraged, he runs back towards the house howling like a bad wolf. Jacob laughs at his victory until Barry busts through the door and flattens him. Barry starts chasing Opal as Jacob frees himself. He is compressed into a cylinder. Barry grabs Opal and is flipped judo-style by Jacob. Jacob and Barry then duel with swords, destroying a lot of the house. They see Opal crawl across a carpet, and they roll it up and cut it up until Jacob accidentally slices off His father's slippers. When his shoes are cut, Jason says angrily "you make the last laugh, boys, start packing!" That is, Jacob and Barry are evicted, Jason decides that he likes opal that does not eat too much sugar (without knowing that he also eats too much. Sugar as his older brother and Barry, since it shows that his drawer has lots of cakes, ice cream and candy) as a favorite child. "Jason asks his son and Barry if they have finished packing and nodding, tells them to take what they want. As he says this, Barry and Jason try to escape with the sweet, the cake and the ice cream in his bag, but Jason saw it and said: "Hey! Panicking, they flee with the sweet knocking down the door and fleeing into the sunset. Category:Episodes